Noheart
|kana= ノーハート |romaji= Nō Hāto |mundo= Coso Virtual |papel= Jefe |origen= Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Final Mix |vozingles= |vozjapones= }} No Heart(''Nō Hāto en japones y Sincorazon en Español) ''es un personaje exclusivo de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, y un jefe opcional, es por mucho uno de los Jefes mas dificiles del juego, su nombre es un anagrama de Xehanort sin la X, luce una armadura de estilo parecido a la que utiliza Xemnas en Kingdom Hearts II, y porta la llave espada del maestro Xehanort por lo que se puede deducir que podria ser la armadura de combate de dicho maestro (aunque no esta confirmado) Apariencia No Heart viste con una armadura celeste brillante, con pantalon negro y un peto gris con una cruz que le cruza el pecho. Su casco se compone de una visera en punta y una barbuta que le cubre el resto dela cara completandolo, ademas esta adornado con una corona sobre el, en su hombro tambien lleva una parte de dicha corona. Usa tambien amplios guanteletes y cuando esta sentado tambien lleva una gran capa. Porta la llave espada del Maestro Xehanort la cual es su arma principal. El diseño puede recordar mucho a los incorporeos, debido al hecho de que, Xemnas, usaba una armadura casi igual a esta, aunque hay pequeños detalles que las distinguen. Historia Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Final Mix Su aparición se reduce a una misión del Coso Virtual, en esta aparecerá sentado en la sala del trono de Tierra de Partida, su capa recuerda a la que lleva Xemnas en la batalla final.A l empezar el combate covertira su llave espada en un simbolo de sellado y una barrera te impedira el paso hasta el hasta que derrotes a la llave espada sello, esta tendrá 5 barras de vida. Esta parte del combate no es exageradamente dificil y es solo un preludio de lo que nos espera, su estrategia de ataque consiste basicamente ,en que no Heart, aprovechara la barrera para lanzarte varias llaves espada dirigidas hacia a ti, al derribar el sello comenzara el verdadero combate. No Heart se quitara su capa y peleara frente a frente. Posee 10 barras de vida, y sus ataques son muy variados, como medio basico de ataque usara combos directos con la llave de tres golpes, para moverse usara el deslizamiento dañino que terra tambien posee por lo que conviene no meterse en su camino cuando se desplaze asi.Lo ideal ,es acercarse para darle unos pocos golpes y luego huir lo mas rapido que se pueda antes, de que se mueva de nuevo, si te acercas mucho e insistes en dar mas de 3 o 4 golpes, te bloqueara o se teletransportara detras tuyo para devolverte el combo el mismo. Otro ataque que usara a menudo es convertir la llave espada en una especie de pernera con la que ejecutara un combo largo de golpes y patadas que acaban en una onda de choque. Puede ser muy peligroso a corta distancia, pero se puede preveer con antelacion ,por lo que es ideal bloquearlo para luego contraatacar. Hay que tener cuidado porque cuando se le resten 3 barras de vida aprox, los combos que te hagan pueden derivar en un agarre con llaves espadas ineludible y muy dañino, tambien transformara la llave en una pinza con la que te hara daño de oscuridad si no te zafas con circulo. Otra cosa a destacar es que tiene la mania de lanzar llaves espadas y voleas umbrias cada poco rato, mientras se mueve, con lo que si no nos movemos rapido ,duraremos poco. Cuando le queden 5 barras de vitalidad aprox añadira aun mas ataques a su extenso repertorio: 1*Formara campos de energia oscura por el escenario, cualquier contacto con ellos drenara tu barra de vida y ralentizara tus movimientos. 2*Su llave espada añadira otra forma de transformacion a alas, con las que por ahora realizara dos ataques mas:uno es una patada al suelo con onda expansiva que te dejara con un punto de vida si t coge, y en el otro se lanzara a por ti envuelto en oscuridad volando y tratara de envestirte para golpearte repetidamente. Ademas su fuerza y velocidad se volveran mas peligrosas y aumentara el numero de ondas de energia oscura y llaves que te lanzara. En las ultimas 3 barras de vida dejara a la luz su ultimo ataque con las alas en el que se suspendera en el aire unos segundos mientras recoge oscuridad para luego hacer una explosion que abarca un gran radio de accion, si esta explosion te pilla ,te dejara KO ,siempre que no tengas las habilidades ultimo estertor y una vez mas, despues de la explosion, unos rayos serpenteantes de enerdia se expandiran por el suelo y tambn son dañinos por lo que si te pillan despues de la explosion estas muerto. Como extra tambien volvera a aumentar el numero de voleas umbrias y llaves que te lanzara constantemente. Consejos de Combate * Las habilidades de combate Hoja sana, Una vez mas y Ultimo estertor son cruciales contra el * No Heart es invulnerable a los ataques de tino(focus) , pero el sello de su llave espada, no. * Los ataques como thunder charge y aerial slam, son una buena ventaja, ademas de varios curaga. * Es aconsejable que como ataque final se use el golpe sanador, actua como la carga electrica por lo que No heart no te podra dañar mientras lo uses ,pero ademas, te curaras. * Si usas a Terra y tienes la llave Quid Vacuo te ira muy bien contra el igual que la caotica,con Aqua y Ventus, seria aconsejable la Innomita y el Arma Artema respectivamente *Si usas a Aqua procura que lleve magias como Mine Shield entre el repertorio *es IMPRESCINDIBLE tener equipado el slide, el air slide y el renewal block (bloqueo cura), asi como el corespondiente contraataque de cada personaje y demas habilidades de apoyo y velocidad Poderes y Habilidades Sus poderes son muy parecidos a los de Maestro Xehanort y Terranort, ademas de su gran maestría con la magia oscura, puede utilizar varias llaves por telequinesis e incluso transforma la suya en varias partes, habilidad que comparten algunos maestros de la llave espada ya vistos(los que hayan jugado a KHII: final mix++ recordaran como Lingering Sentiment, es decir la armadura de Terra poseia tambien dicha habilidad convirtiendo su llave espada en latigo, nave, arco, claymore, cañon, entre muchas otras cosas, asi como Ventus yAqua tambn son capaces a su vez de transformar las suyas en naves, patines y arcos en el espacio, e incluso el propio maestro Eraqus divide la suya en cadenas de luz durante un ataque para atrapar al rival y luego la devuelve a su forma),y se mueve de una forma muy parecida por no decir igual a la de terranort a la hora de desplazarse. Su resistencia y poder se pueden comparar a "Lingering Sentiment" de KHII final mix++ ya que puede resistir golpes especiales sin debilitarse ni inmutarse demasiado aumentando su poder a medida que avanza el combate y volviendose cada vez mas peligroso, su fuerza y velocidad lo hacen un enemigo dificil de batir incluso a niveles elevados Curiosidades * Su armadura es casi igual a la de Xemnas en KHII, esto puede ser devido a que como sabreis, Xemnas es el incorporeo de Xehanort. Ademas porta la llave de Xehanort tambien. Sumando estos hechos es facil y logico que muchos deduzcan (seguramente con acierto) a raiz de esto, que No Heart es la autentica forma armadura del maestro Xehanort, lo que explicaria que Xemnas tambien usara una casi igual(aunque no esta confirmado) * Al derrotarlo nos entregara la llave espada "Crowned Crown", la cual es la mas poderosa de final mix ( una 8-7 ) * Tanto "No Heart" como "Master's Armor", aparecen solo en final mix, en el coso virtual, y ambas son las formas armadura de los maestros de la llave espada del juego(Xehanort y Eraqus respectivamente) * La musica del combate es "Force del Obscuritá", la cual es un remix mezclado de"Forze del Male" y "Darkness of the Unknown" los cuales son los temas de batalla del sincorazon de Xehanort y de Xemnas respectivamente. * Aparece solo en el coso Virtual con el nivel maximo de coso. Galería Rexies llave espada.png|Llave de No Heart Transformada Master Xehanort s Keyblade by GunZcon.jpg|Llave de No Heart Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes originales Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Final Mix Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Jefes(Khbbsfm) Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Coso Virtual Categoría:Personajes con poderes magicos Categoría:Portadores de la Llave Espada Categoría:Jefes Secretos Categoría:Personajes del lado oscuro